


The Neon District of Konoha (Tobirama)

by orphan_account



Series: The Neon District of Konoha AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butsuma is a horrible person, Naruto get's a family, Neon District, No Beta, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Neon District is a dangerous place and Tobirama is protecting what he can.
Series: The Neon District of Konoha AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908841
Kudos: 14





	The Neon District of Konoha (Tobirama)

The bright lights of the Neon district of Konoha glowed in the night, uncaring of who got lost in their shadows and somehow these unforgiving streets were home.

There were two sides of this part of Konoha in the warmer hours people traveled the streets freely getting whatever they need or want, but when the chill sets in the lights get brighter and the young club-goers leave and the glowing monsters come out.

This district has been a home for the lowest of skum since it’s lights first turned on, the killers, the child abusers, and worse.

But this place was changing. There was a group running around, they called themselves Akatsuki.

Tobirama turned to look at his team for tonight,

Kakashi Hatake

Age: 16

CodeName: Inu

Type: Assassin 

-

Obito Uchiha 

Age: 17

CodeName: Tobi

Type: Hand-to-Hand

Looking at some of the kids he took in over the years reminded him of the ones at Homebase and of the conversations he had before he left for tonight, Tobirama was dubbed by Naruto a “Long Range Assassin” which was a bit misleading. He was an Assassin and he was also a long-range fighter.

He sometimes thought back to when he was young like the orphans he took in and Obito.

His father had been a bad man; he hated him for his looks and took all of his anger out on Tobirama, he had ran when he had almost killed their mother.

He didn’t know what happened to his family but he hoped they were well, he smiled at the boys.

Konan had come up with the Idea that their outfits can glow like the lights of their district, they can turn it on and of course, but damm had that become Iconic.

Obito’s mask when turned on the eye would glow red, of course, his eyes already did that with his Sharingan but this added some interest to the mask. Most of their outfits had glowing lining and dark colors.

Kakashi had a dog mask and the lining glowed when you turned it on. Also one of the eyes would glow because of the incident with Obito joining.

They both ran up beside him, Tobirama had a haft gas mask that when turned on would start to glow blue.

“So who are we hitting today?”

He looked at the boys before saying,

“We are going to go hit the head of Police Uchiha Tajima, send him to jail”

“Can I do the tagging?” 

Tagging is when they made a trail which if you were smart would lead you to a piece of crime that would lead to an investigation and oh look all that prep has gone down the drain because they put all the pieces in for them to find easily.

“Sure”

As they made their way to the wall they had chosen for this first tag, he saw a replay of his brother giving an interview, he was running for mayor of their District and was likely to win but the words he was saying stood out to him.

“Hashirama-San, so we found that you have three siblings but one his missing and the other two left with your mother. Can you tell us about that?”

“Ah, my father was a horrible person he is in prison for life now, but when I was young he would beat my little brother he got angry easily and running a business that worked so closely with the police and Uchiha Tajima who he seemed to have a blood feud with caused him to lose it one day he tried to kill my mother and my little brother Tobirama ran, I haven’t seen them since.”

Obito grabbed his hand and they started to move again, soon they reached the spot and Obito started to work.

Tobirama couldn't help but think of his brother should he try to reach out, he knew what he did was dangerous but what should he do? 

As Obito was finishing when Tobirama’s phone went off, he opened it and saw a picture of Gaara, he was their newest recruit and he was playing with Naruto and Neji.

He sent a picture of what they were doing, luckily the mission went off without a hitch and they were soon back at their base.

It was in the abandoned part of their District and few people came down here, on the outside it looked like any other of the falling apart and gray buildings but if you went in it was also a mess.

He moved some rubble and found a crack big enough for a human to fit through. They jumped down and after a bit more work they were home.

The place glowed like the rest of their district and it looked a bit like a nightclub the walls were rounded and the couches were all in alcoves, there was a door that led to the sleeping quarters and another door that led to the kitchen, workroom, bathhouse, and gym.

Tobirama and Kisame had made the bathhouse a few months ago, whose turn was it to cook tonight? He walked over to the list to see it was Nagato’s turn that meant a decent dinner tonight.

This list also doubled as a chore chart and mission calendar. Kakashi and Obito walked off to go get changed. Tobirama should probably do that too.

They all had some PJs, comfy clothes x2 and their mission uniform and they reminded him that he had to do the laundry tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I like this and If I do make more one-shots they will be centered around different characters.


End file.
